Quick Response (QR) code is a type of matrix barcode (or two-dimensional barcode), which is a machine-readable optical label that contains information about the item to which it is attached. Applications of QR code include product tracking, item identification, time tracking, document management, and general marketing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,144,922 to Kawabe Discloses a method in which a two-dimensional code that represents information by means of a cell dot distribution pattern, formed by having a plurality of colored cells and a logo mark, are superimposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,392 to Shinotami Discloses an apparatus comprising display control unit which displays image-added two-dimensional codes in which a two-dimensional code presenting given information is superimposed on a first given image to show at least a portion of the two-dimensional code within a region where the first given image is shown
US Patent 2013/0112760 to Schory Discloses Systems and methods for the automated generation of QR codes with embedded images therein are provided. The QR code has an active, machine-readable portion and a background portion. An example system comprises an image identification module to identify a human-readable image.
US Patent 2013/0026241 to Sakahashi Discloses a sevice, and a system, applications and an associated Ecosystem for the consistent and reliable production, creation, generation, management and utilization of two-dimensional (‘2D’) barcodes (‘Codes’) featuring embedded Images, designating the alignment position and alignment size of the embedding Images in 2D Codes and enabling the corresponding outputted Code files by the Device System to be downloaded and or showcased digitally
US Patent 2014/0144996 to Friedman Discloses A method of generating a readable matrix code image encoding a message based on an input image and a readable matrix coding specification, comprising: calculating function areas readable to comply with a function patterns specification; determining an extent of free cells and derived cells according to a code word specification; calculating decode input values for free cells such that the appearance of the free cells compared to respective areas of the input image complies with a visual perceptual similarity criterion.